Dicing with Death Episode 176
Halvar Recap ]] Day 106 (continued) Halvar starts to rest, having slain the "Goblin King". Halvar foot is still broken so he makes a ramp to get to the goblin camp in the cave. Day 108 While resting, Halvar hears the sound of Goblins. Halvar knows the front of the cave is caved in, so goes to check in the portal to the other realm. He stands ready with weapons drawn in ambush near the portal. The goblins don't fall into Halvar's trap and withdrawal. Halvar returns to the camp and rest. Day 113 Halvar is at 22 HP. Halvar hears the sounds of Goblins. Halvar doesn't go investigate this time, and just waits at the camp. Halvar waits and no Goblins come close. Several minutes later Halvar hears the sound of a Goblin being slain. Halvar stays put, not seeing anything. Day 114 Halvar is at 26 HP. 3 goblins some up Halvar's ramp into the Goblin Camp. Halvar attacks the Goblins and easily kills 2. The last Goblin retreats away from Halvar. Halvar then sees a Bugbear welding an enormous mace coming out of the pool of water at the base of the ramp, behind them another 2 goblins. Halvar goes into a frenzy. The goblins are reluctant to fight Halvar, so the bugbear kills one goblin and forces the rest up the ramp to fight Halvar. More goblins and a another bugbear come up from the shadows to join the fight as well. Halvar defends himself as the goblins swarm around him up the ledge and ramp. Halvar kills one of the bugbears, but it falls on top of him. Halvar pushes the dead bugbear off and goes back to defending himself, and kills the rest of the goblins and the other bugbear. The caves goes quiet. Halvar searches the dead for real food and finds only unappetising goblin foodstuff. Halvar goes back to suriving, now eating Goblin Meat. Day 117 Halvar is back to 21 HP. Halvar hears some footsteps, someone is approaching. He then hears a voice inside his head, asking what he is and why he has defeated his servants. Halvar simple answers that he is Halvar, and that he has sworn an oath to slay. The stranger, shrouded in a black robe, ask Halvar to swear an oath to serve him. Halvar demands to know who the shrouded stranger is, and he calls himself "Master". Halvar says he knows no master. The shrouded stranger says he will keep Halvar as a pet, and Halvar says he pet to no one. The shrouded stranger then starts to telekinetically move one of the two dead bugbears to themself, then devours something in the darkness. Soon afterwards the other bugbear telekinetically floats into the darkness as well. Halvar leaps over to the other cliff where the unseen shrouded stranger is, but he is hit by a a charm spell. The stranger is revealed to be an Illithid (Mind Flayer) with strong mental powers. However Halvar's cursed long sword continues to fight against Halvar's will. :Viper Sword: When it's welder is faced with an enemy, the sword will weld itself to the character's hand and force him to fight until the enemy or the welder is slain. The curse blade strikes at the Illithid, then Halvar goes into an inexplicable frenzy. The Illithid attempts to fight for control of Halvar, but Halvar keeps fighting. Halvar hurts the Illithid badly, with the Illithid telepathically admonishing Halvar as a bad dog. Halvar is about to kill the Illithid, but they vanish. Halvar inspects the dead bugbear and sees the Illithid has devoured the brain. Halver mocks the Illithid, as he tears the bugbear's heart out to eat. Halvar thinks it is now time to leave the Goblin Cave. He makes is way to the Cave Exit, which is still collapsed. Halvar starts to excavate. After some hours Halvar has dug an exit out of the Goblin Cave and leaves. Halvar goes in search for a new spot to dig a hole to hide within. Halvar wanders and finds himself on the shore of the ocean. It is the first time Halvar has ever seen the Ocean. As night falls, Halvar goes to sleep on the beach. Day 118 Halvar wakes up and searches the beach. He eventually finds a small unoccupied cave and he decides to use it for shelter. Halvar also cooks some muscles he finds on the beach. Day 119 While Halvar (22 HP) is resting in his cave, an giant grab comes by. Halvar watches and leaves the crabs alone, and rests. Day 120 Halvar watches as more giant crabs crabs travel past outside the cave. Out at sea, he sees a ship with sails go past. Halvar finds a small fresh-water creek that feeds into the ocean as a source of food. Day 121 Halvar's foot still is better. He remembers about Uncle Istavan, and decides to head north in that direction. Day 124 Halvar crosses the road between Bobstown and Wodheim and sees a caravan heading in the direction of Wodheim. Halvar asks the caravan about a doctor or healer. They don't have a healer. Halvar lets the caravan pass by. Halvar heads north of the road, trying to find the cabin, but ends up lost in the woods. Halvar rests in the woods overnight. Day 125 Halvar arrives at Uncle Istavan's cabin. Halvar goes inside the fence and goes to walk to the front door when he is attacked by the 9 Crawling Claws. Halvar destroys them all in a frenzy. Halvar then gets to the front door and he knocks. Uncle Istavan answers the door. Uncle Istavan asks about his Silver Axe and Halvar says the people of Wodheim stole it. Halvar says he will get it back after his food is healed. Istavan agrees, and lets Halvar inside. Halvar sits on a table and Istavan then inspects at the foot. Istavan says the foot is in a very bad condition, since Halvar has been moving around on it. Halvar is nervous that Istavan will cut off his foot. Istavan says there is a solution to the foot problem, but he needs to rest overnight first. Halvar rests in the wood shed outside overnight. Day 126 In the morning Halvar comes into the cabin and finds Istavan studying several books. Halvar quietly waits. After some time Istavan asks Halvar if he is ready. Halvar agrees. Istavan picks up a large blue crystalline jar, empty and translucent. Istavan then starts to chant some arcane words in his hair, both hands on the jar. After the chant is done, Istavan passes out. The jar in Istavan's hands is now glowing. The light from the jar strike strikes Halvar, seizing his soul and placing it in the jar. Halvar sees nothing and is in a void. There is no sense of time or space inside the jar. During this time, Istavan is in control of Halvar's body and using his necromancer powers. Istavan casts the spell Trollish Fortitude, saws off Halvar's foot, then a new foot grows out. But Halvar cannot see this inside the void. It feels like an eternity inside the void. But the process only takes a few minutes. Halvar returns to his body and Istavan returns to his own body, how fully healed. A minute later Istavan wakes up. Istavan says Halvar is to return his Silver Axe, or he will take Halvar's Soul for keeps. Halvar swears he will retrieve the Axe from Wodheim. Halvar leaves the cabin and heads in the direction of Wodheim. Experience 10,640 exp *Halvar Total Exp: 47,440 *Halvar's Max HP is back to 49 with his foot repaired Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Halvar Episodes